


Командная работа

by Alliar



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Language, Love/Hate, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17, Slice of Life, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliar/pseuds/Alliar
Summary: Вопреки сложившемуся в участке мнению, он не так уж долго говнился из-за напарника-андроида. Гэвин знал, что будущее, мать его, наступает, и либо он оставит на проходной значок, либо приспособится: раз даже Андерсону не удалось избавиться от набитого трубками и микросхемами балласта, то ему драть глотку вообще было бессмысленно.





	Командная работа

**Author's Note:**

> очень на коленке, не вычитано, пытаюсь понять, получается ли у меня в новых персонажей.

Вопреки сложившемуся в участке общественному мнению, он не так уж долго говнился из-за напарника-андроида. Гэвин знал, что будущее, мать его, наступает, и либо он оставит на проходной значок, либо приспособится: раз даже Андерсону не удалось избавиться от набитого трубками и микросхемами балласта, то ему драть глотку вообще было бессмысленно. 

Фаулер в упор не замечал проблемы, а чертов андроид наглел на глазах. Гэвина это бесило до усрачки.

— Ксенофобия — не лучшее качество для полицейского в наши дни, детектив Рид, — с постной рожей сообщил новоявленный напарник спустя неделю после начала работы.

— Простите, детектив, я случайно, — убийственно спокойно извинился он, расплескав Гэвину под ноги горячий черный кофе из автомата еще через неделю.

— В мешках под вашими глазами можно выносить вещдоки, — безразлично заметил он к исходу месяца совместной работы. 

Гэвин, конечно, еще пытался. Маячил возле кабинета Фаулера, язвил, скидывал на охеревший тостер грязную работу, пытался гонять за кофе и бутербродами, а в ответ получал только вежливое недоумение и безукоризненно выполненные рабочие поручения. Этот говнюк был совсем как Коннор, только бесил куда круче, потому что его приписали к нему, а не к Хэнку. 

Вот бы тот обрадовался еще одной кукле, которая учила жить.

— Командная работа объединяет, — с намеком посмотрев на злого Гэвина, проговорил Фаулер, когда тот снова поднял эту тему.

И указал на дверь своего стеклянного аквариума, за которой уже ошивалась его, Гэвина, головная боль.

«Командная работа» означала совместные выезды, поиск улик, опрос потерпевших и свидетелей и бесконечные часы, которые приходилось проводить вдвоем в ограниченном пространстве казенного автомобиля. РК900 был доебистым и арктически спокойным, на него не действовали издевки, он не реагировал на попытки унизить или оскорбить. Если бы не чертова лампочка, светящаяся то ровным голубым, то тревожным желтым, Гэвин давно сошел бы с ума, пытаясь получить обратную реакцию.

Нет, он понимал. И не был совсем уж мудаком. Трудно взять, остановиться и сказать себе честно и откровенно: «Гэвин, тебе тридцать шесть, а ты ведешь себя как первоклашка». В роли девчонки, которую дергали за косичку, выступал андроид выше на полголовы, сильный, быстрый и насквозь пластиковый. 

Поймав себя на запросе в Сеть: «хочу андроида что делать», Гэвин взвыл и впервые испытал желание напиться до зеленых чертей.

Тем временем раздражение из-за маячащей перед глазами постной рожи с серыми глазами эволюционировало в глухую тоску, постепенно сменившись обреченными смирением. А после он как-то привык, время от времени ковыряя безупречную машинную стену самообладания, проверяя, нет ли где трещины. 

Спустя два месяца один из тестов, через которые регулярно проходил синтетический персонал, выявил, что РК900 девиантен.

— Эта досадная помеха не скажется на качестве работы, — сдержанно сообщила чертова кукла, и все покатилось в ебеня.

Двух девиантов на участок, как считал Гэвин, было многовато. Одно утешало: Хэнк настолько спелся со своим, что Гэвин почти их не видел. Поставил целью обскакать их и раскрыть больше преступлений к концу года. РК900 охотно поддержал, и это было первым шагом в пропасть.

И вот, посмотрите, до чего они докатились в итоге.

— Здесь повсюду камеры, детектив, — вполголоса сообщил РК900, задев губами мочку уха, и толкнул к стоявшему посреди допросной столу. — Не боитесь, что ваш авторитет пострадает, когда записи станут достоянием общественности?

Здесь было холодно, как в морозильной камере, приглушенный свет отражался от зеркала. Заходящийся то желтым, то судорожным красным светом диод мерцал, бросая блики, и на миг Гэвину пришло в голову, что это, вообще-то, плохая идея.

В управлении оставались редкие трудяги, никому на хрен не сдалась допросная в такой час. Только одному роботоебу и его девиантному напарнику, которым вдруг приспичило потрахаться.

А остальные до сих пор думали, что они на дух друг друга не переносят. Вот умора.

По хребту поползла промозглая дрожь, воздух свернулся в легких, выходя наружу с сиплыми выдохами. Живот поджался, когда чужая ладонь протиснулась между верхним краем джинсов и поросшей жесткими волосами кожей, пролезла в трусы и замерла, так и не... 

Гэвин толкнулся бедрами, сердце ударилось о ребра.

— Да возьми уже, — выдохнул он сквозь сжатые зубы. — Блядь, проще самому передернуть.

— Вы к себе не притронетесь, — сообщил РК900, кусая за ухом, сжимая кожу зубами до острой боли и тут же касаясь языком. — Не в этот раз.

— Муляж охеревший.

«Охеревший муляж» выдернул руку из штанов и, пригвоздив внимательным взглядом, в два счета расправился с его джинсами: на счет «раз» расстегнул ремень и молнию, на счет «два» сдернул вместе с трусами под задницу. Ткань неудобно перекрутилась и завернулась, кожу обожгло холодом. Сидеть голой жопой на железном столе оказалось не так уж весело, но когда Гэвин, ругаясь, попытался сползти, на грудь опустилась тяжелая рука. Он повалился спиной, и холод ожег лопатки даже сквозь куртку.

— Блядь! — выдохнул он, распластавшись. — У меня сейчас все съежится к ху...

Он приподнял голову и осекся, когда РК900 поджал губы и стащил с него джинсы до самых ботинок. Потом Гэвина подтянули за бедра, заставив проехаться спиной по гладкой столешнице, и подложили под задницу широкие ладони. 

Он подавился готовыми сорваться с языка словами, когда на член опустился чужой рот и язык прижал выпуклую вену. 

Захотелось выматериться еще раз. От души, долго, со вкусом, но он попросту не смог: в груди вдруг стало тесно, в животе свернулась пружина, его то трясло от собачьего холода, то пробирало жаркой волной. Чужие пальцы так больно впились в задницу, что у Гэвина появились бы синяки с отпечатками пальцев, если бы у РК900, конечно, были отпечатки.

Он захрипел, когда член достал до задней стенки горла, и РК900 сглотнул, пропуская в глотку. Рвотного рефлекса у него, разумеется, не было, зато во рту сосредоточилось бесчисленное количество сенсоров, и он явно тащился от процесса не меньше, чем Гэвин.

Который вцепился в его волосы, пропуская сквозь пальцы мягкие короткие пряди, не в силах сдерживаться. 

Это был какой-то сюр. Гэвин хватал воздух, толкаясь в чужой рот, бедра дрожали от перенапряжения, и огромное зеркало во всю стену отражало их — андроида в форме Киберлайф, отглаженного, идеального до последнего волоска, и Гэвина со спущенными штанами и в задравшейся футболке, в шрамах, задыхающегося, жадного. 

Зрелище было до того стремным и странным, что он закрыл глаза, сильнее впиваясь в чужие волосы. На него накатывало, и было плевать, что кто-то мог зайти в допросную и через зеркало наблюдать за ними, что кругом камеры, что «командная работа» едва ли предполагала секс с напарником. Особенно когда напарник — боевой полицейский андроид с нечеловеческими возможностями.

Кончая в его глотку, Гэвин больно ударился затылком о металлическую столешницу, и ему было все равно.

РК900 выпрямился, вытащил из-под его задницы руки, и холод снова обжег разгоряченную, вспотевшую кожу. Гэвин вздрогнул, но не пошевелился. 

— Запись с камеры закольцована на вчерашний день, детектив Рид, — произнес РК900, нависая над ним на вытянутых руках. 

Гэвин перевел взгляд на его лицо, бесстрастное и спокойное, посмотрел в светлые глаза и лениво проговорил:

— Хорошая жестянка.

Тот нахмурился и наклонился ниже, прижимаясь нос к носу, губы скользнули по небритой щеке, и Гэвина пробрала невольная дрожь.

— Я отправлю запись на ваш домашний терминал, — сообщил он, потом сдвинулся в сторону и поцеловал, властно и жестко, до боли кусая губы.

Постороннего привкуса не было — все, что попадало в рот андроида, уничтожалось после анализа и обработки, — но Гэвин-то знал, что буквально минуту назад кончил ему в глотку.

В этом было особое извращенное удовольствие. 

Он с готовностью ответил на поцелуй, а потом РК900 отстранился и аккуратно натянул на него трусы и джинсы, заботливо застегивая ширинку и ремень. 

Гэвин спрыгнул со стола и уперся в него поясницей, снова становясь ниже напарника на полголовы.

С каждым разом это вызывало все меньше раздражения.

— И, детектив, — смерив его прохладным взглядом, проговорил тот. Диод вдруг мигнул красным. — Настоятельно не рекомендую называть меня жестянкой. 

Он пригладил волосы и вышел из допросной, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь.

Гэвин с чувством выматерился ему вслед.


End file.
